finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Dimensions
This article is about the mobile game. For the Game Boy game, see The Final Fantasy Legend. 'Final Fantasy Legends: Hikari to Yami no Senshi' (literally "Final Fantasy Legends: Warriors of Light and Darkness") is a new ''Final Fantasy game for Japanese mobile phones. It is an episodic game, to be released starting in September 2010 on the i-mode distribution service and starting in Winter 2010 for the EZweb distribution service. Final Fantasy Legends will feature 2D graphics and a Job ability system, and will return to the classic Final Fantasy plot elements focusing on a conflict between light and darkness over the Crystals. Gameplay Final Fantasy Legends uses the Active Time Battle system. Like Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the game will be released in an episodic format, and players are free to play whichever episodes they like. Clearing certain episodes may affect events in later episodes. Players will command a party of five with the party members changing in each episode. The game will use a Job System as a base of its battles. The Jobs available from the beginning for all the eight main characters are Freelancer, Warrior, Monk, Thief, Red Mage, Black Mage, White Mage, and Summoner. Each episode introduces a new Job, which is unlocked after completing the episode. The jobs for the Warriors of Light include Dragoon, Bard, Memorist, Knight and Devout, while the jobs unlocked for the Warriors of Darkness include Ranger, Dark Knight, Dancer, Ninja and Magus. Story Long ago, there was a great world war ended by the efforts of the Avalon Empire. In the present, two groups of youths meet each other: a group from a small, peaceful country, and a group from the harsh northern mountains riding an airship. When they meet, the Crystals give off a large burst of light around the world, "and then the world heads to light and darkness." The game focuses on two different groups, the "Warriors of Light" consisting of a boy named Sol and his friends, and the "Warriors of Darkness" consisting of another boy named Nacht and his companions. Prologue In the country of Lux, Sol and his friends Glaive and Diana meet with Aigis, who has just returned from his expedition. Aigis and the others are summoned to the castle, where they are asked to investigate a strange occurrence with the Crystal. Sol's party meets Ergo on their way to the Crystal's temple, who mentions that he is also investigating it. When they reach the temple, a Guardian Beast attacks them and tries to destroy the Crystal it was protecting. Four strangers then appear with the intention of stealing the Crystals. Around the world, the population realize something strange is happening. Tome of the Dawn Sometime prior to the events of the prologue, an Avalon airship commanded by Sid arrives at a refugee camp in Harmonia, and escorts three prisoners named Nacht, Alba and Dusk. On the airship, they meet another prisoner called Sarah. Sid orders the four of them to steal Lux's Crystal. When they reach the temple where Sol and his allies are, the Crystal suddenly shatters, dividing the world between light and dark. After the temple collapses, Sol is separated from Glaive and Diana. He is then joined by Aigis, Sarah and Dusk. The shards of the Crystal grant the four power with new jobs. Ergo arrives and tells them that they are the Warriors of Light, and that he is a prophet who was looking for them. Attempting to return home, Sol notices Lux has been swallowed by darkness. The party then travels to Rean, and rest at an inn. During the night, Aigis hears Dusk talking to someone via Whisperweed. Next morning, when the party visits the Castle of Rean, they discover the alliance between Lux and the Avalon Empire has been broken. When they see one of Avalon's warships, Sol and the others decide to sneak on-board and capture the ship, where they are attacked by Baugauven of the Four Generals. Ergo is then critically wounded in defending them against him. Despite their defeat, a group of wyverns appear and overwhelm the Imperial soldiers, forcing them to flee. Dying, Ergo tells the party he is proud that he was able to protect them. The airship then crashes after losing control. Tome of Light, the Dragoon's Tale: The Last of the Dragoons Sol's party finds themselves in a forest after the crash, and eventually reach Deist in their travels, a town where Dragoons reside. The town was occupied by the Empire after their leader Abel and his wyvern Ceres fought them, and lost. They encounter the former Dragoon Ricard, who is worried about Abel's missing daughter Barbara, and hopes to return Abel's lance to her. Sol and his allies eventually learn of a plot by the Empire to poison the surviving wyverns. They then seek the Dragon's Grass, an antidote for the poison. After the party uncovers it, Barbara appears before them and they pursue her into the Dragon's Den. Barbara goes to the Highwind Tower, where Ceres has fled to give birth to a child. While following her, the party notices the Empire's warship and realize they have arrived to kill the remaining wyverns. When Barbara notices Ricard with her father's lance, she joins the party. After reaching the top of the tower, they find Ceres is poisoned and feed her the Dragon's Grass. Vata of the Wind, one of the Four Generals, appears and fights the party. After defeating him, Ceres lays a dragon egg at the expense of her life. Barbara then vows to protect Ceres' child, and a crystal shard on Abel's lance grants the party the power of a Dragoon. Vata, who was feigning unconsciousness, manages to steal power from the crystal and escapes to the Empire's warship. Sid tells Vata he could be put on trial for his actions, but Vata laughs at him and says there is no one who can judge him. Tome of Darkness, the Ranger's Tale: The Ranger Whose Light was Stolen Nacht awakens in the ruins of Lux's Crystal Chamber, along with Alba, Glaive and Diana. The Crystal shards there grant them new powers as the four Warriors of Darkness. Outside the temple, they realize the world has changed and that the sun no longer rises. The four travel to the peak of the Verde Mountains and see a giant tree in the distance, which Nacht recognizes as the Celestial Tree Yggdrassil, a home to elves. They decide to head to Yggdrassil after spotting an Imperial ship flying towards it. In a forest, they meet a mysterious old man, who takes them to Alfheim. The party hear rumors that Yggdrassil withered after the King Frey accepted the Empire's rule. The party meet the prince of Alfheim, who wonders why his father has been behaving oddly the last few days. In the throne room, the party encounter the king. The crystal shards begin to radiate and show the king's true form to be Asmodai of the Earth, one of the Four Generals of Avalon. The mysterious old man is then revealed to be King Frey. When Asmodai ordered the elves to submit to the Empire, King Frey refused, and Asmodai stole the king's memories and eye sight after exiling him. Frey and the party fight Asmodai, forcing him to flee. After unleashing all his energy in the fight, Frey falls over and his wife and son witness him pass away. One of Yggdrassil's seeds, a Crystal shard, instills the party with Frey's spirit and grants them the power of a Ranger. Tome of Light, the Bard's Tale: A Bard's Love After departing from Deist on a boat, the party arrive at Rusalka and encounter the pirate Bikke, who claims to know the location of the missing Water Crystal, but he refuses to disclose it unless given a hefty sum of one-million gil. While the party wonder how to procure such a fee, they meet the bard Eduardo, who says he has been travelling the world since the death of his family and has fallen in love with a mermaid, but he cannot join her in the sea until the Water Crystal is found. After they inform him of Bikke's offer, he tells the pirate captain he will pay him double of his original fee if he will sail the party to the underwater island temple. Bikke complies, but along the way the party is ambushed by one of the Avalon Empire's war boats, commanded by Styx of the Four Generals. She reveals she had Bikke lure the party to her and demands the Crystal shards, but after the party refuses, she transforms Bikke and his men into human-beast hybrids. After defeating the were-pirates, Eduardo is blackmailed by Styx when she reveals she has kidnapped his beloved mermaid. Styx transforms the party into frogs, and asks them to enter the underwater island temple to recover the Water Crystal and defeat its guardian. Along the way, Eduardo reveals the Water Crystal was a crown jewel of his noble family which he had been keeping all along, and that he wanted to return it to its temple so he could be with his mermaid lover. After reaching the altar of the Crystal and defeating its Guardian Beast, Styx traps the party and attempts to take the Water Crystal, but her binding magic is repelled by Eduardo's harp playing. The party is gradually returned to their normal forms, and they defeat Styx, who escapes. The Water Crystal is then placed on its altar, but it shatters from the damage wrought upon it during the fight. The shards grant the party the power of a Bard and free Eduardo's mermaid from her binds. Although the party cannot undo the frog spell placed upon Eduardo, they realize he can finally join his mermaid lover in peace. They both say goodbye before the party leaves for the next destination. Tome of Darkness, the Dark Knight's Tale: The Knight Wandering in Darkness Nacht and his companions cross the thicketed mountain paths from Yggdrassil and find themselves near Falgabard, a haunted village occupied by souls who died during a forgotten battle with the Avalon Empire. They see the spirit of a young woman, who beckons them to a nearby graveyard, where they meet a Dark Knight called Gram. Gram says he has been awaiting Nacht and their companions, and claims to know the whereabouts of the Crystal they seek. He tells them it rests with Sigurd, the father of Nacht, who was killed by Baugauven of the Four Generals. Suddenly, one of the Empire's airships land near Falgabard and corner the party. Baugauven recognizes them as the ones who defeated Asmodai, but before he can finish, Gram ridicules Baugauven for never finding the Crystal and says its location died with Sigurd. Gram then unlocks a secret passageway to an underground crypt, and has the party follow him while shutting Baugauven outside. Within the tomb, Gram and the party encounter more ghosts, who only speak in riddles about Falgabard and its history before the war. Gram also stops to tell Nacht more about Sigurd, and enrages him when Gram says that Sigurd was a failed warrior who died protecting a Crystal instead of his own family. Gram also alludes to Sigurd being a drunkard and heavy gambler. As the party ventures deeper into the crypt, they reach a dead end and once again encounter the ghost of the young woman, who drops a doll wearing a frilly dress. Nacht recognizes the doll as one from his childhood, and upon picking it up, the party discovers the dead end is a false wall which leads to the Crystal altar. Baugauven appears from behind the party, and demands they quietly give the Crystal up in exchange for their lives. Nacht attacks Baugauven for killing Sigurd, but Gram intervenes, saying the fight is his alone. Baugauven has a flashback of his last battle with Sigurd, and defeats Gram with his Type-0 All-Burning Genocide. The party then take Baugauven on, defeating him. Before dying, Baugauven says he will return and throws his sword at the Crystal, destroying it. The shards then grant the party the power of a Dark Knight. Upon inspecting Gram, the party discover no one was inside the armor after all. The ghost of the young woman then takes the armor to the graveyard and places it near Sigurd's grave. While the party remains confused, they continue their travels. Tome of Light, the Memorist's Tale: The Memorist's Sorrow Sol and his allies take what remains of Bikke's boat, while Sid of the Avalon Empire conspires with the scientist Dr. Lugae, who has developed Argy, a weaponized doll that is powered by magic. Lugae sends the doll after Sol's party, but it accidently breaks upon landing to its destination, losing its directives and memories. Sol and the others come to Argy's aid and befriend the doll, promising to help her recover her memories. After reaching a remote village, Argy suddenly recalls that the Avalon Empire has a weapon factory stationed under a cave to the northwest. Along the way, she recovers more of her past and says her biological father is Dr. Lugae. She also reveals the Empire have been stealing the crystals to scientifically harness the magic powers within. While this confuses the party, they press onward. As they venture deeper into the factory, the party encounter Vata, who has one of Dr. Lugae's Warmechs attack them Before facing Sol for another time, Vata sends in Argy 2, a recently completed replica of the original Argy. Argy realizes she is a robot based on Dr. Lugae's long deceased daughter, and that her memories of her past were false. Argy 2 attacks them, and the ensuing battle destroys both the dolls. Dr. Lugae becomes enraged upon seeing this, and unleashes his anger on Vata, critically wounding him. Vata calls the Empire to apprehend Dr. Lugae and Sol, but the doctor flees into an escape pod which is also a cryogenic capsule. Before escaping and setting the factory to self-destruct, Lugae says he will return centuries later and craft his own empire of robots, one so huge it will dwarf Avalon. Sol and the party leave the factory before it explodes. In the wreckage, they discover Argy's power core, which was infact a crystal shard containing her magic. This grants them the Memorist job. Tome of Darkness, the Dancer's Tale: The Dancer of The Battlefield The Warriors of Darkness travel to the Island of Kakram. In the desert, they encounter the resistance group Desert Moon, who have been fighting against the Empire's tyranny for a long time. Desert Moon informs the party why the Empire has been stealing the Crystals, and tell them they should find the other shards before Avalon does. The resistance leaders tells the party to travel to Verde and visit the pub, Garden Garden. There they meet Matoya, the fourth in line of a family of famous dancers, and one of Desert Moon's most skilled spies. She realizes who the party are, and tells them that she was, in fact, once in possession of the Crystal, a crystal eye that once belonged to her great-great grandmother. The Empire has recently took it from Matoya and are using to give flight to the Dreadnought, a technologically advanced warship. She asks them to help her sneak onboard and recover the crystal. On the decks of the Dreadnought, the party disguise themselves as the Empire's soldiers with the help of Matoya. Using a series of passwords that Matoya procured over the years, the party find the cannon control room. As Matoya attempts to take it back, Asmodai appears and tells the party his curse will follow them to their dying day for defying him. Asmodai activates the crystal, and the Dreadnought begins to take off and locks its weapons onto Verde and Desert Moon's base of operations. The party tells Matoya she is the only one with the password who can stop the Dreadnought. As they take on Asmodai, Matoya admits she does not know it, and that the only way to stop the cannon is to destroy her family heirloom. After enough pressure, she breaks the Crystal Eye. The Dreadnought loses control and crashes into the middle of Kakram, where the Crystal Eye's power seemingly protects the party from harm. The shards then grant the party with the power of a Dancer. Before Matoya leaves, the party asks Nacht to invite Matoya for a drink. He reluctantly does so, but she jilts him without a moment's thought and departs for the desert. Tome of Light, the Knight's Tale: Revival of a Knight Tome of Darkness, the Ninja's Tale: A Shinobi's Fate Tome of the Twilight Characters Playable Characters Warriors of Light *'Sol': A boy from the small country of Lux, he is childhood friends with Diana and dreams of becoming a soldier of the Avalon Empire and flying an airship. *'Aigis': Sol's mentor and Diana's older brother, he is a hero of the country and has departed on an expedition. *'Sarah': A mysterious, quiet girl from the Kingdom of Burtgang who has been taken captive by an imperial airship. *'Dusk': A young, serene man from the Harmonia refugee camp, with many contacts across the world. Twin brother of Alba. Warriors of Darkness *'Nacht': A young man from the Harmonia refugee camp who lost his parents in the war, and has acted cold and distant ever since. His hometown is likely Falgabard and his father the fallen Dark Knight Sigurd. *'Diana': A young girl with a strong spirit, she is Sol's friend but is more level-headed and treats Sol like a child. Aigis is her only surviving family. *'Glaive': A childhood friend of Sol and Diana, he looks out for both of them but he and Sol often duel to test their sword skills. *'Alba': Dusk's twin sister who as a stark contrast to her brother, and jokes around no matter the situation. Allies *'Ergo': A prophet and Red Mage watching over a Crystal's shrine, he joins the party for a period of time and is seemingly killed by Baugauven while trying to protect Sol. *'Barbara': A woman who is the sole surviving Dragoon of Deist Village. Alone in the world, she was raised in the wild by wyverns following the disappearance of her father, Abel. She stalks Sol in the Valley of Wyverns and makes several attempts to halt his progress, but eventually joins him and his companions. *'The Mysterious Old Man': An old, blind Ranger that Nacht and his party meets. In truth he is Frey, the elven king of Alfheim who sacrificed his eyesight to save his wife and children. He's murdered by Asmodai. *'Eduardo': A Bard who lost his family and traveled the world to refine his skills, he returns to his hometown, Rusalka, when Sol and his friends pass through, and falls in love with a mermaid. Styx places a curse upon him, transforming him into a frog. *'Gram': A sinister Dark Knight from Falgabard encountered by the Warriors of Darkness. He poses as the ghost of the slain Dark Knight Sigurd, clad in his armor and carrying his sword. *'Argy': A living doll befriended by Sol and his friends. She has a child-like personality and damaged memory, but her true identity is that of "RG Model-0", a robotic prototype designed by Dr. Lugae, who seeks to create the perfect weapon for the Empire. *'Matoya': A Dancer who performs at a bar in the town of Verde. *'Gawain': A drunkard Knight who knew Sarah's past before he meets her again along with her friends. *'Jinnai': A one-armed Ninja who is one of the strongest warriors of the island nation of Fuga. *'Sophia': A young Devout of Mysidia who helps out the Warriors of Light. *'The Masked Man': A mysterious masked Magus who is encountered by the Warriors of Darkness. Avalon Empire The Four Generals *'Baugauven': A shrewd man who controls the element of fire. His ultimate technique is called the "Type-0 All-Burning Genocide", and was used to kill the Dark Knight Sigurd, and presumably Ergo. *'Asmodai': An elderly man with the power of the element of earth. He exudes a corrupting miasma that renders him invincible. He stole Frey's light and memory in order to bring the kingdom of Alfheim under the control of the Empire. *'Styx': A beautiful lady with a hold over the element of water. She manipulates the Pirate King Bikke to ambush Sol in the port town of Rusalka, where she appears as a witch and curses Eduardo with the form of a frog. *'Vata': An easy-going youngster who wields the element of air. He commands Cid and Argy to attack the Warriors of Light from the Tower of Highwind. He accidentally gains the power of a Dragoon from Abel's Lance and uses it to toy with Sol and his allies. Other *'Sid': The Commander of the Empire's airship fleet. He orders the Warriors to steal the crystal belonging to the kingdom of Lux, despite them being allied with the Avalon Empire. He's lower in rank than the Four Generals. *'Dr. Lugae': A scientist working for the Avalon Empire, and the creator of the Argy weapons. Though he creates weapons of destruction, he seems to be a nice man, and dotes on his creations as if they were his own daughters. *'Argy 2': A completed Argy unit created by Lugae, based on the data of the original Argy. *'Shango': A giant warrior who wields the power of thunder. He is based on the of thunder and lightning. *'Cocytus': A beautiful woman who wields the power of ice. Her name comes from the lake of ice where Lucifer is imprisoned in " ", the first part of Dante Alighieri's . Supporting Characters *'Biggs and Wedge': The gatekeepers of Lux Castle; Biggs is somewhat pompous, while Wedge is polite. *'Abel': Barbara's missing father and the former Commander of Deist's Dragoon Corps. He appears only in flashbacks, and his lance is decorated with a crystal that contains the soul of the Dragoon. *'Eva': Barbara's mother, she lives alone and keeps Abel's lance as a memento. *'Ricard': A former Dragon Knight who was forced to retire from the Corps after receiving a crippling injury. *'Ceres': Abel's wyvern, which raised Barbarra in the wild after he went missing. *'Adrian': The elven prince of Alfheim. *'Silk': The elven queen of Alfheim. *'Bikke': The Pirate King, he and his pirates were manipulated by Styx. *'Kokkol': A dwarven elder. *'Sigurd': A Dark Knight who was killed by Baugauven. He's said to be the traitor of Falgabard, and is implied to be Nacht's father. Gallery Staff *Producer: Takashi Tokita *Director: Toshio Akiyama *Character Design: Akira Oguro *2D Dot Design: Kazuko Shibuya *Music: Naoshi Mizuta *Development: Matrix *Image Illustration: Yoshitaka Amano Gallery Trivia *Both the dragoon Ricard and the kingdom of Deist first appeared in Final Fantasy II. *The names of the main protagonists are a play on day, night, and twilight. *The names of the Avalon Empire's members are themed around demons. External Links *Official Japanese website Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Legends